GilGalad's GreatGranddaughter
by Sirisha23
Summary: A woman adopts six children, loses her husband in the 9/11 attacks, finds out she is pregnant on the day of the funeral, and two months later dies only to end up in Middle Earth. Her name is Mohini Jessica Shah and she is Gil-Gilad's great-granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

This story will include the main female character losing her first husband in the September 11th Attacks. This story is not intended to hurt anyone. It is in memory of all the innocents who died on that tragic day. May they rest in peace! I am honored to dedicate this story to the families of the victims of 9/11 and 26/11. This story is also dedicated to the innocent victims of hate crimes that were the aftermath of 9/11. May they rest in peace!

Prologue

Evermay Estate Washington, D.C. December 24th, 1977

The Star Spangled Banner

By Francis Scott Key

Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?

Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.

Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,

Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,

What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore

That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,

A home and a country should leave us no more!

Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.

No refuge could save the hireling and slave

From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:

And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph doth wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand

Between their loved home and the war's desolation!

Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land

Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.

Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,

And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."

And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

My name is Mohini Jessica Shah and on this day, I was born the eldest daughter of my parents Lucas Aditya Shah and his beloved wife Jocelyn Vanessa Shah. Even though I was the eldest daughter of my parents, I wasn't the eldest child because I had one older brother named Abhijit Luka Shah and one twin brother named Ajay Lucian Shah. Abhijit Luka Shah was five years old and Ajay Lucian Shah was five minutes younger than me. When I was five years old our mother gave birth to a second set of twins. They were named Vani Jane Shah and Arjun Liam Shah. In 1984, when the twins were two years old our family adopted two children from an orphanage near our estate. The two children that my parents adopted are named Celeste Jaya Shah and Derek Lalit Shah. Celeste and Derek were both six years old. In 1985, my parents had their last child which was a daughter who they named Alicia Nandini Shah. My father was an Indian American diplomat and my mother was a British American doctor. Since, my father was a diplomat we lived in Washington, D.C. Our family lived at the Evermay Estate, which was an historic landmark Washington, D.C. property for 216 years, host to American presidents, international diplomats, and world—renowned dignitaries. This historic home, just a year younger than the capital itself, is sited on approximately 3.5 park-like acres in the heart of Georgetown, with commanding views of Rock Creek Park and the Washington Monument. A grand two-and-one-half-story brick mansion, Evermay is renowned for the elegance and grace of its Federalist architecture, its spectacular open gardens and terraces, and its magnificent fountains. This prominent estate was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1973 and is widely recognized as one of the "Great Homes" within the Georgetown Historic District, which includes the northern grounds of the White House, the Treasury Building, the Old Executive Office Building, and Lafayette Square: — all on lands that were part of the 150 acres Samuel Davidson once owned — part of the Port Royal land tract. Evermay was sited on the 13 acres that Davidson purchased through the Rock of Dumbarton Land Tract. The history of Evermay intertwines with the evolution of Washington, D.C. In 1792, George Washington commissioned French architect and engineer Pierre L'Enfant to design the new U.S. capital. A year later, businessman Samuel Davidson purchased prime acreage in what would become Georgetown, and selected an exceptional hillside setting for the site of his home. Both L'Enfant and Davidson turned to architect Nicholas King to execute their visions for the city of Washington and Evermay. Begun in 1792, the main residence at Evermay reflects the shift from the Georgian tradition to the Adamesque Federal architecture style that would prevail as the new Republic evolved. Originally constructed as a two-and-one-half-story formal brick manor with an attached kitchen wing, the estate has undergone several meticulous restorations. Diplomat F. Lammot Belin, the fifth owner of Evermay, proved to be its greatest steward. He purchased the property in 1923 and began a painstaking renovation to reinstate the original integrity and charm of Evermay, including development of the unique terracing that overlooks the city, and the construction of glorious fountains. The estate, located at 1623 28th Street NW, remained in the Belin family for three generations until my parents bought it when my twin and I were born in 1977. Abhijit Luka Shah was born in India in 1972 and he went off to Rashtriya Indian Military College when he got the admission one year after I was born. Only Jaya, Ajay, and I went to the American School of Bombay in Washington, D.C. until we graduated and went off to college. Ajay and I both graduated in the year 1994, and Jaya graduated in 2000. After graduating, Ajay went to Yale and became a lawyer. After graduating, I went to the United States Military Academy at West Point and got a double degree in Pharmacy and Medicine. After that, I went to medical school in New York while working at the World Trade Towers. After graduating from medical school, I adopted six orphans and started working at Mount Sinai. After graduating, Jaya went to Harvard and majored in Psychology and Sociology. Lalit, Vani, Nandini and Arjun went to a private Catholic school named Blessed Sacrament School for pre-kindergarten to eighth grade but then Vani and Nandini went to Elizabeth Seton High School for ninth grade to twelfth grade. Lalit and Arjun later went to Gonzaga College High School for boys. Lalit graduated in 1997 from Gonzaga College High School and then went off to join the United States Marine Corps. At the American School of Bombay, I took the foreign languages Latin and Hindi. I was a part of Chorus since kindergarten to twelfth grade. My extracurricular activities were Indian classical dancing, horse riding, and Yoga. At the American School of Bombay, Jaya took the foreign languages Hindi and Spanish. Jaya was also a member of the Choir at the school from kindergarten to twelfth grade. Her extracurricular activities were Indian classical dancing, horse riding, and swimming. Ajay took the languages Hindi and Italian at the American School of Bombay. He was a part of the drama club and he also took horse riding and archery. Lalit was a member of the ROTC at his school and he took Arabic as his foreign language. Lalit loved to swim on his spare time. Vani was a member of the choir at both Blessed Sacrament and Elizabeth Seton. She was also a cheerleader. Arjun was a member of the football team at both Blessed Sacrament and Gonzaga. Arjun also was in the Drama Club and Band at both schools he went to. When this story started, both Arjun and Vani had finished their third year at Princeton University and were in their fourth year there. Also, Nandini was in her Junior year at Elizabeth Seton High School.

My mothers' family had American, Irish American, British, and Native American ancestry. My mother's paternal grandmother was a child of a part Cherokee, part Caucasian, and part Cheyenne Indian mother and an American father. My mother's maternal grandmother was a child of Irish American and British ancestry. My mother's maternal grandmother was a cousin of the Kennedy's and Princess Diana. My mother's maternal ancestors were a part of the Kennedy part of the O'Brien clan whose motto was _Lamh Laidir in Uachtar,_ which is Gaelic for The Strong hand uppermost and the chief of the clan is Phaedrig Lachlan O'Brien, The O'Brien, Prince of Thomond, the 17th Baron Inchiquin (Lord Inchiquin, 9th Baronet of Leamaneh. My mother's maternal grandmother was the daughter of the 6th Earl Spencer. From my mother's maternal grandmother I learned the etiquette of being a lady and the different Irish herbal medicines. From my mother's paternal grandmother I learned about different herbs and medicines that our Native American ancestors used in the past.

My fathers' family had Indian ancestry, French ancestry, and Scottish ancestry. My father's father was from Gujarat, India and they were members of the Bhavnagar royal family. My father's maternal grandfather's family was from the Scottish clan Fraser of Lovat whose motto was _JE SUIS PREST_ is French for I am ready, and the chief of the clan is Simon Fraser who is the 18th Lord Lovat. My father's maternal grandmother was French and she was the daughter of the Duc de Talleyrand. From my father's side of the family I learned about the Mahabharata, Ayurvedic herbal remedies, French, Scottish, Gaelic and herbal remedies from both France and Scotland. There was a questionable heritage of one of our ancestors who had pointed ears and no one in our family knew where she came from. She was the paternal grandmother of ours and we later found out that she was Valiedhiel the daughter of Gil-Gilad, the High King of the Elves and his beloved wife Caladwen. Valiedhiel was found in Scotland by Lord Lovat and he adopted her after realizing that she was an orphan.

The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York January 23rd, 2001

I just turned 24 years old last month. I was sitting in my home office after I got home from a long day at Mount Sinai Hospital waiting to receive the invitations that I ordered for my aunt's surprise retirement party. I had just changed out of my work clothes and was took a two hour nap. After resting, I changed into my house clothes and decided to spend some quality time with the six kids that I had just adopted before Thanksgiving. I wore an aquamarine blouse and a pair of black slacks. My black hennaed hair was down, my aquamarine eyes passionate and gorgeous and I wore light, natural makeup, with a contrasting dark lipstick that was delicately painted onto my sultry lips. My Manola Blahnik shoes, which added an extra six and a half inches to my height, were black.

One hour later, I received the completed invitations that I ordered for my aunt's surprise retirement party. After receiving them, I mailed them to all of the invited guests.

After 40 years of service to the World Trade Center, Jade Mala Reddy nee Shah is celebrating her retirement.

Please join us as we honor her with dining and dancing

under the stars on Saturday June 2, 2001 7:00 in the evening until midnight.

Rex Manor

11th Avenue & 60th Street

Brooklyn, New York

Please bring a toast and a great story to tell! Please R.S.V.P. by April 16, 2001!

Liam's father, Marcus, died when Jonathon was 12, Liam was 10, and the younger brother, Edward was eight. Liam has a younger sister named Katherine who was six when their father died. Liam's mother, Regina, died nine years ago in a car crash. Ten years ago, my fiance's elder brother, Jonathon, died from brain cancer. After his brother's death, my fiancé Liam became the 24th Duke of Lyon.

World Trade Towers, Manhattan, New York May 30th, 2001

_3:20 p.m._

**Lobby of the South Twin Tower of the World Trade Center**

I woke up at 5:00 to what looked like a beautiful morning and stopped by for breakfast at my aunt's house. I dropped my aunt Jade Mala Reddy at the World Trade Towers where it was her last day as a tour guide. I am a doctor at the Mount Sinai Hospital but before that, I was the assistant supervisor of the tour guides at the World Trade Center and Jade was the supervisor. I went to see my fiancé, Liam Stewart, to finish our plans for Jade's retirement party and our wedding. There were two groups of students coming for a tour and as I loved kids, I knew it was going to be an interesting day. The first group that arrived was a group of ten boys from a Boys School in Massachusetts. The ten boys were all fourteen and fifteen years old. There names were Matt Johnson, Tyler Smith, James Carmichael, William Jones, Danny Matthews, Eric Bellingham, Edward Santee, John Heinz, Patrick Shriver, and Alain Carmichael. They had two teachers accompanying them who were named Mr. Booth and Mr. Swan. We took them around both towers for the tour. We then took a break as they had a meeting with the Mayor of New York concerning their school since his grandson was starting their in August. After the meeting, we went to lunch together and then finished the tour in the lobby of the North Tower. They came at 8:00 and left at 12:00. After they left, I said goodbye to my dearest aunt and drove to Mount Sinai Hospital. After I left, Jade went to her last meeting with the other tour guides and other personnel. After the meeting, Jade went to her son's apartment to take a nap so that she would be fresh enough to greet the next school group.

Jade Mala Reddy glanced at her watch. _3:20 _p.m_._ '_They'll be here within ten minutes. God, It's been a long day,_' she thought, as she quickly made sure she looked perfect by observing her reflection in a pocket mirror. She wore a rose dress, neat and pressed. Her black hennaed hair was down, her eyes intense and beautiful and she wore light, fairly natural makeup, with a contrasting dark lipstick that was delicately painted onto her sultry lips. Her shoes, which added an extra five and a half inches to her height, were black. The next group of students was from an orphanage run school. The six kids that were in the tour group were the kids that my niece had just adopted six months ago. There names were Katherine Thomas, Elizabeth Hardy, Luc Thomas, Josh Hardy, Anna Riley, David Riley. The children ranged in age 10 to age 5. Katherine was the oldest and David was the youngest. Their chaperone was 26-year-old Isaac Lawson and he had brought his fiancée 24-year-old Helen Smith. This group was from the Philosophy Day School in New York.

_3:40 p.m._

**South Tower, 77th Floor**

When they had walked into the lobby of the South Tower, Jade Mala Reddy and her beautiful, sweet smile met them. She introduced herself and asked them to line up and get into an elevator, which took them up to the top level of the tower and were now on the 77th floor. Mala started telling us about the history of the World Trade Center. After she told us about the history, my sister Katherine asked Mala to tell us about herself. So we then heard about her being born as the daughter of a prince and princess only to marry an engineer. She also told us about how her brother and sister-in-law adopted two children and that is why her niece was destined to adopt all six of us. We asked her how college at Berkeley was. She told us that it was one of her favorite memories and that she loved it there. After the tour of the South Tower, we went to the North Tower to begin the tour there.

_3:45 p.m._

**North Tower, 10th Floor**

Josh was enjoying himself. He found Jade's speech about the building's history exciting and fascinating.

"Does anyone know how many people work in the World Trade Center?" Jade asked.

David raised his hand immediately. She called on him and he answered.

"Approximately 50,000 people work in the World Trade Center." David answered.

After this last question, I took them to hear an education seminar that two dear friends of mine were giving. The seminar was on the topic of promoting reading and language arts in schools.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you today Rose Beverley Koepp and Samantha Lisa Huskey, my two dearest friends in the world." Jade declared.

"First, I would like to introduce Rose Koepp and Samantha Huskey to you. My dearest friend Rose is a retired English teacher from the Astor Collegiate Academy. She was my best friend since elementary school and was my roommate at Berkeley." Jade said. "Second, I would like to introduce Samantha Huskey to you." My dearest friend Samantha works as a librarian at the New York Public Library. She was my second best friend since elementary school and was my second roommate at Berkeley." Jade exclaimed.

"Thank you for your very kind words, Jade." Rose replied. "This afternoon we are going to speak about promoting reading and language arts in American schools." Rose said. "In one experimental study, library centers were set up in classrooms to provide literary and literacy activities based on books and authors. New titles added to racks and shelves were placed open-faced to show the fronts of books instead of the spines to encourage browsing. Picture books, short chapter books, humorous stories, informational books, and magazines were included in the classroom collections. Students used flannel boards for storytelling and tape-recorded stories or their retelling to accompany the books. They also created books of their own that became a part of the library collection. Students could take home the commercially published books as well as student-authored books to read. They kept records of what they read both at home and school. The substantial increase in numbers of children who selected independent reading as a free-choice activity was maintained long after the study was completed."

"Thank you for your very kind words, Jade." Samantha replied. "This afternoon we are going to talk about library summer reading programs. Library programs are founded on the knowledge that literacy experiences have a lasting effect on language growth, reading development, and scholastic achievement. A number of articles describe successful library summer reading programs. Summer reading programs have typically been effective in that they help participants maintain their reading proficiency." The Family Reading Program in Montana, the New York State Summer Reading Program and the Florida Library Youth Program were described. The Florida Library Youth Program was an extension of the summer library program, a long-running program that was so successful it was extended to provide services throughout the year for students age's six to twelve. "The program theme, COLOR, was used as an acronym for Celebrate Our Love Of Reading. This was spelled out in sections identified by color: for example, humor (red), foods (yellow), conservation (green), and multicultural (rainbows)."

We walked downstairs to the lobby and separated after saying goodbye to each other. Her niece picked her up and they went back to Jade's house.

Rex Manor, 11th Avenue & 60th Street, Brooklyn, New York June 2nd, 2001

Today, I hosted the retirement party for my aunt. She has been dancing Bharatanatyam since age four. After her marriage, she started teaching Bharatanatyam lessons to children who lived in New York. She then founded the Royal Bharatanatyam Academy. She was very surprised when Uncle Rakesh brought her and all the guests' yelled surprise when the door to the ballroom opened. My favorite memory from the party was the poignant speech that her siblings, spouse, parents, in-laws, children, nieces, and nephews gave about what she meant to them. She was very touched by what we said that she had tears in her eyes. Her favorite surprise was her favorite and best former student Priyanka Sheth honored us all with a dance performance that her troupe performed which Aunt Mala had choreographed. Priyanka Sheth is the owner of the Rhythmaya Dance School in Nashville, Tennessee and the founder of the Kruti Dance Academy in Atlanta, Georgia. She teaches Kuchipudi Dance for the Emory University Dance Program and Bharatanatyam Dance for the Georgia Tech Dance Program.

The Hamptons East Hampton, New York June 12th, 2001

The mehndi was organized at the bride's parental home in Washington. However, the two weddings were organized at the Catholic Church where the bridal couple attend services and bride's parent's summer home in East Hampton, New York. Decorations and music for the evening were all my personal choice. Liam's family too joined in for the celebration.

Today, I got married to my beloved Liam Jackson Stewart, the newly minted 24th Duke of Lyon. We had a very regal themed wedding that combined our diverse heritages. Our wedding planners were Jill Gordon of Jill Gordon Celebrates and Nandini Rai of Shaadi Palace.

The first wedding was a morning Catholic ceremony at the church Liam and I attend. The Catholic wedding was a simple but elegant affair. I wore a strapless ivory gown with Swarovski crystal beadwork. I wore my hair styled curly and my makeup was a dewy, fresh look. Liam wore a black tuxedo and looked handsome with a yellow rose pinned to his chest in memory of his mother.

**The Ceremony**  
>Prelude<br>"The Wedding Song" by Stookey  
>Seating of the Families<br>**Entrance Rite**  
>Processional<br>"Trumpet Tune" by Purcell  
>Entrance of the Bride<br>"Bridal Chorus" by Wagner  
>Opening Prayer<br>Father Charles Kennedy

**Liturgy of the Word**  
>First Reading, Genesis 2:18-24<br>Vani Jane Shah

Responsorial Psalm, "The Earth is Full of Beauty"  
>Second Reading, 1 Corinthians 12:31-13:8<br>Celeste Jaya Shah

Gospel Acclamation, "Celtic Alleluia"  
>Gospel Reading, Matthew 5:1-12A<br>Father Charles Kennedy

Homily  
><strong>Rite of Marriage<strong>  
>Exchange of Vows<br>Blessing and Exchange of Rings  
><em>A circle is the symbol of wholeness, perfection, and unity. Like circles, their rings have no beginning and no end. They are tokens of the growing relationship that <em>_Mohini__ and __Liam__ have come here to celebrate and confirm._  
>Lighting of the Unity Candle<br>"Ave Maria" sung by the bride's youngest sister, Alicia Nandini Shah

_Mohini__ and __Liam__ are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their relationship and love. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their parents to represent their lives to this moment. This candles will also be lit in memory of the groom's parents and grandparents who are no longer with us on earth. _The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. Mohini and Liam will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of their unity. May these candles burn brightly as symbols of their commitment to each other, and as a tribute to their parents' everlasting love for them.  
>Prayer of the Faithful<br>Edward Michael Stewart

Sign of Peace  
><strong>Concluding Rite<strong>  
>The Lord's Prayer<br>Final Blessing  
>Recessional<br>"Wedding March" by Mendelssohn

The second wedding was held at my parent's summer house in the Hamptons the same afternoon after our lunch at the Ritz. Close to 2200 guests attended our Hindu wedding ceremony which was planned well ahead of the event. Liam was dressed in a fabulous tan and red sherwani. I wore a beautiful gold woven sari resembling the rich tradition and culture of North India. The entrance of my house was arranged with colorful drapes and lights welcoming the guests. The entrance of my estate was marked with a Ganesha idol standing on a table beautifully decorated with yellow, red, pink, and orange lotuses. There were ten Deepalaxmis on white pedestals along the aisle, holding beautiful bouquets. The mandap was decorated with roses, jasmine, and orchids along with images of religious idols making it a memorable and wonderful afternoon.

**Ceremony**

Gowri Puja

Arrival of the Groom and Ganesha Puja

Rakshaabandhanam (Bond of Protection)

Arrival of the Bride

Kanyaadaanam (giving the bride away)

Sumuhurtham (Auspicious time of marriage)

Maangalyadhaarana

The groom ties the Mangala Sutra (the sacred thread with two gold pendants) around the bride's neck, making three knots. These knots symbolize the bonding between the two souls for a hundred years.

Thalambralu

Paanigrahanam

Brahmamudi

Agnihomam

Saptapadi

The couple takes seven steps around the fire, symbolic of the seven steps of life. With each step, the couple takes a vow.

Together we shall cherish each other in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow.  
>Together we shall be life-long friends.<br>Together we shall share each other's ideals.  
>Together we shall nourish each other's strengths, powers, and fortune.<br>Together we shall make each other happy.  
>Together we shall provide and care for our children.<br>Together we will look forward to the mysteries of the future with awe and spiritual unity.

Asirvachanam

Mangala Harathi

Nakshatradarsanam

The most important part of any Indian wedding is when the groom places vermillion on the bride's forehead. Making the moment all the more memorable was the beautiful blend of music spinning and even some rare singing by the bride's favorite cousin who was the DJ. A rare sight, indeed! After the wedding, all the guests went home or back to the hotel to change for the reception while the families and servants got the estate ready for the night's reception.

The cocktail hour was held on the garden terrace of the bride's parent's estate and the guests were treated to a view of the picturesque backdrop of the ocean. The unique drink of the night and the nuptial couple's signature drink was called Mohlia, which was a hybrid of Mohini and Liam. It was a pineapple mango mojito, which combined Mohini's love for pineapples, Liam's love for mangoes, and their adoration for mojitos. The bride and groom gave an exceptional Waltz-Indian dance performance.

Royal purple linens with gold shimmer on each table matched chair sashes. The centerpieces were tall clear vases with rose-colored water and floating lilies. The floral arrangement was a full round red roses, orchids, and hydrangeas. Each centerpiece was surrounded by an abundance of lavender-scented candles. The foyer displayed wedding photographs of the couple's parents and in the middle was one picture of the nuptial couple at both of that day's wedding ceremonies.

For the wedding reception, the bride wore an beautiful spaghetti strap dress made from chiffon featuring an informal low hemline, adorned with hand-sewn silver and clear glass beading and zipper back. The groom wore a Jean Yves black Parisian tuxedo with a classic two-button notch lapel and a tone-on-tone stripe material with pants that have a single pleat with no satin stripe down the side.

The guests at the lavish reception were treated with a delicious dinner that included four different cuisines and dishes from all around the vibrant country of India. After dinner, everyone danced the night away to a mix of Indian music, American music, and ballroom waltzes. After the festivities of the day and night, the last ceremony after the reception was the Bidaai function.

Bidaai is when Mohini is bid a tearful farewell by her parents, siblings, relatives, and friends. Mohini also tearfully bids them farewell. It is a sad moment as Mohini leaves with Liam in a specially decorated car for their new house or their hotel room. Before crossing the doorstep, Mohini throws back three handfuls of rice and coins over her head, into the house. This symbolizes that the bride is repaying her parents for all that they have given her so far. Mohini and Liam got in the car that takes them to their new house at Southampton Town which is only a few miles away from her parent's summer estate in East Hampton.

The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York June 12th, 2001

We arrived home and went to our master bedroom which our sisters had earlier decorated with rose petals all over the bed. The sheets smelled of rose water and the aroma was heavenly.

His hands smoothed along her arms, over her shoulders and down again, removing the straps of her dress, sliding the garment down to fall in an elegant puddle at her feet. The dim lighting of the room, the sublte flickering of candlelight, sent shadows crawling across her skin, making him inhale sharply at the sight. He could feel his desire growing, the long wait coming to a close, but still, he held out. He wanted this to be perfect.  
>She was perfect...<br>Her cheeks flushed a deep red under his scrutiny, feeling as if she should cover herself, but not wanting to distract him. She had never felt a stare so intensely before, and it made her blush more furiously to know what would soon happen. This was her wedding night, after all, and she wished for it to be perfect.  
>His fingers lifted to caress her soft cheek, the backs of his fingers skimming down her skin, lingering to rub along her jaw, before continuing down to trail behind her throat, where at last his touch settled. He pulled her closer, her foot absently kicking aside her dress. He whispered her name, a plea, a longing, before his lips descended to hers, taking her mouth in a powerful, hungry kiss that drove all sanity and thought from her mind, leaving her weak-kneed and practically falling into his arms. As it was, she had to lean into him just to remain upright.<br>His mouth fed on hers in a passionate kiss, his free hand wrapping around her lower back to pull her closer, taking his pleasure in exploring the heat and sweetness of her lips. For a moment, it was enough. Kissing her, taking pleasure in holding her naked form in his arms, but then, he wanted so much more from this night.  
>She gave a gasp of surprise when he scooped her up into his arms, a tantalizing grin on his face that sent her heart racing even more than it already was. He carried her to the bed, laying her out to lavish her with kisses, stealing her breath with every heart stopping caress, every touch of his teasing fingertips. He pulled away only long enough to rid himself of his own clothing, rejoining her on the bed once he was just as bare as she.<br>She wanted to enjoy this, take every moment and store it away, but it was getting so hard to think, let alone breathe sometimes, especially with his teeth nibbling her full, lower lip like that. It was sending pleasurable little jolts through her body, making her legs shift and writhe beneath his, an unfamiliar, but not unwelcome ache beginning to build in her.  
>He kissed a heated trail down from her lips to her neck, enticing gasps and the occasional breathy moan coming from his tender bride as he trailed lower. He smiled against her silken skin. His hands smoothed along her sides, one drifting lower to stroke her thigh, lifting it slowly to press against his side, opening her wider for him. He felt her gasp at how close the position brought his erection to her. His eyes looked up at her flushed face, her lips parted, breasts heaving in uneven gasps with every kiss he pressed across her shoulder, and lower still, his lips brushing just barely over the swell of first one breast, then the other. His fingers rubbed slow, easy circles on her raised thigh, his hips rocking in a leisurely rhythm, not entering her, just stroking along her hot, aching folds. It felt like a slow death to her, his slow, steady motion sending delectable surges of heated arousal through her. She could feel her body practically winding up like a toy, ready to break with the pleasure being wrought just from his slow, deliberate gesticulation.<br>"Tease," she accused, her tone halfway between a moan and a cry. Was that her voice? She'd never heard herself sound so... seductive before, wanton, almost.  
>"Foreplay," he told her, rubbing his face along the valley between her breasts.<br>"La petite mort", as some would say. The little death.  
>"Foreplay later, Liam darling." In a bold move she had no idea where she'd gotten the courage to do it from, she grabbed his shoulders and rolled ontop of him, straddling her new husband's waist, placing herself now in charge, her naked body rubbing along his in the most suggestive of ways. "Let's see how you like it, hm?" Giggling softly, she pressed a soft kiss to his chest, starting just under his jaw, then working her way down. She followed what he had done, kissing and teasing with her tongue and lips, making a slow, steady path down. She wiggled her way down his hips, purposefully sliding herself down his length, tearing a deep groan from him. She could see the muscles in his jaw tightening, his eyes closing, his head thrown back in ecstacy. It pleased her to see that she could draw such a reaction from him just by rubbing against him. What would happen, she wondered, if she just reached down and...<br>Her hand slid down his rigid stomach, her fingertips dancing the farther they went. She could feel him tense in anticipation. When at last her fist closed around his hard length, it was like grasping silk over steel. His breath exploded from him in a long, drawn out hiss, his fingers curling in the blankets beneath them so as not to grab her and stop what she was doing. He could hardly think past her fingers, smooth and strong, grasping him so tightly and stroking him from hilt to tip, immitating with her hand what her body would be doing. He almost came right then, imagining her surrounding him, her slick, hot body sliding along his, pulling him deeper with every slow, sultry stroke.  
>He growled deep in his chest, the sound telling her without words just how much he wanted her. She smiled sweetly, wanting to savor this, but he had other notions. If she kept doing that thing with her fingernails, he was going to die and go to Heaven.<br>Taking her hand from him, he let out a long, slow breath, but it didn't help him to regain his already straining control. It was slipping, his desire to just bury himself deeply in her and feel her comforting heat around him almost unbearable, but he held out, if only long enough to flip himself back on top, his body hanging over hers in ready anticipation. He gazed down longingly into her eyes, wide with wait and wanting, silently asking for permission. He wished he could ravish her body with all the love and attention she deserved, but he was so close, and they had all night for him to do everything he wanted to do to her, but for now, he was almost shaking from the strain of holding back, sweat glistening on his body in the soft candlelight.  
>Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers buried in his hair, pulling him down as she rose up, her lips taking his in a steamy, passionate kiss just as he buried his body in her with one strong thrust, tearing a cry from them both. He was breathing hard and fast and when he knew that it was going to be closer than he'd thought he came into her. She gasped with the surprise and pleasure of it, and then she did more than gasp because his hands and his fingers were caressing her clit as his mouth was hot on her breast. "Liam," she said, and climaxed with a choking cry. He pushed her onto her back to come more deeply into her and when she lifted her hips to draw him deeper inside of her, he cried out, tensing over her before pounding into her, his seed spewing inside of her. "Mohini," he said as he climaxed on top of her. "Je T'aime mon Cher Liam," Jessica says to her husband. "Je T'aime aussi ma Cherie Mohini," Jackson says to his wife. It was all that she wanted, all that he had imagined, and it was their perfect wedding night.<p>

The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York June 13th, 2001

The next morning, the newly minted Duchess Mohini wakes up. She took a deep breath. There were dust motes floating above her eyes in dappled sunlight. Sunlight too bright to handle. With a slight wince as she adjusted herself, she filtered the light through her eyelashes to take in the scene.

Her wedding bed was bare, blankets tossed to the floor. Her ankles were tangled in the white sheets, slightly cool. She sighed softly, stretching out. He had worked her relentlessly the night before and her muscles were pleasantly sore from the workout. Her blood was singing with the effects.

She rolled over to find her husband. He was stretched out across the bed, taking up most of the space with his broad shoulders. She smiled wickedly, eying him up and down as she hadn't been able to do last night. The sunlight made his bronzed hair gleam, his tanned muscles defined. Her gaze continued down his chest- which was covered with small purple marks, she noted, amused- to his finely chiseled hips. She remembered grasping them, in urging for him to go faster, deeper...

_Well, what do we have here...?_

There was a tent nestled between her husbands' legs and She blushed knowingly. Considering her husbands' size, it was more of a circus tent. A wicked thought touched her.

Quickly, she looked up at his face, to be sure he was still asleep. He hadn't moved. Slowly, she dragged the sheet off of his... anatomy. He was proud and erect, and she wondered if she could tell the time by him. Glancing up just once more, she gently slid her finger down the shaft. There was a sigh and a shift. She did it again, tracing the head of his cock, just brushing the slit with her fingernail. This time, he moaned audibly. With more light touches, she assured herself that he would not awaken and began to use her entire hand, massaging him firmly. Precome bubbled from the slit and before she thought about it, she licked it clean. He gasped like he had lost his breath. Startled by his intense reaction, she tried again.

This time she held him firmly, looking at his face as she slowly licked the crown. His spine bowed a bit, his hips rocking upwards into her mouth. She glanced at the clock. He had to get up and go to work soon- what better way to wake up than this?

She teased his cock with her tongue, tracing all over as he hissed in his sleep. She sucked the head into her mouth, licking up and down the shaft.

He came awake, moaning loudly. She stopped to look up at him, her tongue teasing his slip.

"Good morning."

"How-why-" She sucked him deeper than before and he moaned, trembling. So easily she could control him. "More.." He moaned, helpless as the flick of her wicked mouth. Deeper she took him, hand gently massaging what she couldn't reach. With each bold draw, he felt himself getting closer.. and closer...

"No!" He rolled away before she could finish him. She drew back, concerned, until he moved quickly with a flurry of sheets.

Within seconds she was on her back, his mouth on her own, gently kissing her. He was thanking her, murmuring endearments and promises of his love, just as he had done last night. But soon, his kisses trailed along her neck, down to her pearled nipples. Pearled for him. He suckled one, then the other, making her cry out sweetly for him. His kisses continued downward to her belly, where he playfully nipped her bellybutton.

"Love.." His breath fanned across her sex. "Beloved-no-" He licked her, deeply. Her back arched as he suckled her, laving her deeply. He teased her as she had teased him, drawing her up to the pinnacle of release before breaking away to lick at less sensitive areas. She was keening his name when he placed his hands on her thighs to draw her knees up and spread her wide. He licked gently as well as aggressively, loving her with a power she had never known. He hissed her name, then stood on his knees enough to continue holding one of her legs up and gently feed himself inside her. She moaned from deep in her throat, feeling so connected, so permanently tied to the man she loved. He seemed to feel the same as he gently thrusted into her.

"This time, my love... we'll come together." He promised, laying sweet kisses over her face. She raised her head to receive them, feeling her own quickening, right along with her husband. Together, with their soul-bonded connection, they increased their rhythm. Their world shattered into bliss as they reached their end, their hearts singing with love.

The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York September 11, 2001

A few minutes ago, I received a call from my husband Liam and he told me to be strong and that a plane had hit the World Trade Towers. He said that he loved me and then the phone went dead.

"Hun, it's me."

"LIAM, Liam, oh God, where are you? Hello?"

"Babe, I love you with all of my heart. You are my soul! I love my brother and I love a certain someone who will be here in six to seven months. I also love your family for loving me unconditionally after I lost my parents and had to take care of my younger brother and younger sister." Liam said.

Just then, Jessica heard a loud crack… then… static.

I screamed. "LIAM! NO!"

I fell to my knees and began sobbing. I knew then that I had to call my parents and tell them the tragedy that happened to our country and our family.

Evermay Estate Washington, D.C. September 11th, 2001

My name is Jocelyn Vanessa Shah and I am a doctor. My husband is Lucas Aditya Shah and he is an Indian diplomat. We live in this estate with our eldest son who is on leave from the Indian Army. Our eldest daughter-in-law Zara Shah nee Philips and our eldest grandchild Zane Arun Shah also live with us. Our daughters Jaya and Nandini were visiting us. My husband and I were getting ready to go to work when we got a call from our eldest daughter Mohini Jessica Shah. She told us all to turn on the television to CNN. She told us that she just had gotten a call from her husband Liam and he told her that he loved her later she heard a crash in the background. She believed that he was now dead.

We turned on the T.V. and this is what we saw.

_**CAROL LIN, CNN ANCHOR: This is just in. You are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot there. That is the World Trade Center, and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center. CNN Center right now is just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened. But clearly, something relatively devastating is happening this morning there on the south end of the island Manhattan. That is, once again, a picture of one of the towers of the World Trade Center. **_

_**VINCE CELLINI, CNN ANCHOR: We could see these pictures. It is obviously something devastating that has happened. And again, there are unconfirmed reports that a plane has crashed into one of the towers there. We are including more information on the subject as it becomes available to you.**_

_**LIN: Right now we've got Sean Murtagh - he is a CNN producer - on the telephone.**_

_**Sean, what can you tell us what about you know?**_

_**SEAN MURTAGH, CNN PRODUCER: This is Sean Murtagh. I just was standing with the vice president of finance for CNN.**_

_**CELLINI: Sean, we're on the air right now. What you can tell us about the situation?**_

_**MURTAGH: Hello?**_

_**CELLINI: Yes, Sean, you are on the air right now. Go ahead. What you can tell us?**_

_**MURTAGH: I just witnessed a plane that appeared to be cruising at slightly lower-than-normal altitude over New York City, and it appears to have crashed into - I don't know which tower it is - but it hit directly in the middle of one of the World Trade Center towers.**_

_**LIN: Sean, what kind of plane was it? Was it a small plane, a jet?**_

_**MURTAGH: It was a jet. It looked like a two-engine jet, maybe a 737.**_

_**LIN: You are talking about a large passenger commercial jet.**_

_**MURTAGH: A large passenger commercial jet.**_

_**LIN: Where were you when you saw this?**_

_**MURTAGH: I am on the 21st floor of 5 Penn Plaza.**_

_**LIN: Did it appear that the plane was having any difficulty flying?**_

_**MURTAGH: Yes, it did. It was teetering back and forth, wingtip to wingtip, and it looks like it crashed into, probably, 20 stories from the top of the World Trade Center, maybe the 80th to 85th floor. There is smoke billowing out of the World Trade Center.**_

_**LIN: Sean, what happened next? Does it appear to you that the plane is still inside the World Trade Center?**_

_**MURTAGH: From my angle - I am viewing south towards the Statue of Liberty and the World Trade Center. It looks like it has embedded in the building. I cannot see, from my vantage point whether it has come out the other side.**_

_**CELLINI: Sean, what about on the ground or any debris that has hit down there?**_

_**MURTAGH: My vantage point is too far from the World Trade Center to make any determination of that.**_

_**LIN: Did you see any smoke, any flames coming out of engines of that plane?**_

_**MURTAGH: No, I did not. The plane just was coming in low, and the wingtips tilted back and forth, and it flattened out. It looks like it hit at a slight angle into the World Trade Center. I can see flames coming out of the side of the building, and smoke continues to billow.**_

_**CELLINI: Generally, is that a trafficked area in New York for aircraft?**_

_**MURTAGH: It is not a normal flight pattern. I'm a frequent traveler between Atlanta and New York for business, and it is not a normal flight pattern to come directly over Manhattan. Usually, either they come up over the Hudson River, heading north, and pass alongside, beyond Manhattan, or if they are taking off from LaGuardia, they usually take off over Shea Stadium and gain altitude around the island of Manhattan. It is rare you have a jet crossing directly over the island of Manhattan.**_

_**LIN: For our viewers who are just tuning in right now, you are looking at live picture of the World Trade Center tower, where, according to eyewitness Sean Murtagh - he is the vice president of finance and eyewitness to what he describes as a twin-engine plane - or possibly a 737 passenger jet - flying into the World Trade Center. It appears to be still embedded inside the building.**_

Abhijit, Zara, Zane, Nandini, and Jaya were sitting down in the family room talking to Mohini while we watched the television. While we were put on hold, we called both of our bosses and told them that we could not come to work today because our son-in-law is working in the World Trade Center. After informing our bosses, we decided to call the rest of our kids and tell them that their sister wanted them to come home today. Our housekeeper Consuela had turned up the volume on the TV to find someone screaming on the live broadcast. "Holy shit! Did you see that? Another plane has just crashed into the South Tower! Oh my God!" Another voice screamed in the background, "This is terrorism! It has to be!" Images of a second plane hitting the South Tower appeared on the screen.

Princeton University, Princeton, New Jersey September 11th, 2001

The phones rang at the apartment where my sister and brother lived. It was our parents on one phone and me on the other.

"Hello, mom and dad it's Arjun." My brother says to our parents.

"Hello, Didi it's Vani." She says to me.

"Hello kids, it's Mohini and Liam was in the World Trade Center at work but two airplanes just hit the buildings." My parents tell both of us.

"Is he alive?" We ask.

"She told us that she believes that he is dead." They say.

"Goodbye, Didi. We both say.

"Goodbye, mom and dad." We both say.

The Law Firm of Baker & McKenzie, Chicago, Illinois September 11th, 2001

The phone rings in the law office of Ajay Lucian Shah.

"Hello, Ajay speaking." My twin brother answers.

"Hello, Ajay it's Mohini and Liam was in the Trade Towers. Two planes hit the buildings and there is a lot of damage." My twin sister tells me.

"Jessica, after I get off the phone, I will tell my boss that because of a family emergency I have to go home." Lucian says.

"Goodbye, my dearest." Mohini says.

"Goodbye, my dearest." Ajay says back.

By that afternoon, our whole neighborhood knew that my husband died in the attacks and so they all brought food over for my grieving family. By that night, my whole extended family and all our close friends were at the estate and they all grieved together. Three days later, the rescue workers at Ground Zero found my husband's body and we were notified. His co-worker and my friend Michelle gave the letters to my bereaved family. Two days later, we buried him in our Catholic cemetery, which was called St. Mary's Queen of Peace Cemetery. It was the cemetery where my mother's twin sister was buried. The memorial that my family chose for Liam was of the flowers that he would always buy for me red roses on a marble granite base. On the day of my husband's funeral, my gynecologist called me and told me that my test results had come in. I found out that day that I was three months pregnant. I was ecstatic that I had something left of my beloved but I was devastated that he had died without knowing what it was like to be a father.

The sex scenes have been written some by me and some by a few of my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope that all my readers like this update. I never thought that I would be uploading the tornado chapter about a week after our neighborhood was hit by a tornado. Now that is ironic. Fortunately, no one was hurt so all's well that end's well.

The Hampton's Southampton Town, New York November 11th, 2001

I was in my estate waiting for my dear friends Isaac and Helen to come to dinner to celebrate my pregnancy. I invited Isaac and Helen over to my house so that after this weekend we could go to my parent's estate to celebrate my baby shower. I invited them for dinner and to stay for the weekend. A few minutes after the children came down, the doorbell rang and the butler opened the door.

"Mr. Isaac Lawson and Miss Helen Smith, Your Grace." Announced the butler, James.

"My lady we are honored by your invitation." Isaac said as he bowed.

"My lady we are glad to be here." Helen said as she curtsied.

"My dearest friends, there is no reason that you must stand on formality with me." I said as I gave each of them an embrace.

After I had greeted them, my kids all rushed to them and peppered them with hugs and kisses.

I was five months pregnant and wearing a dress of black lace that was made by Vera Wang.

Isaac Lawson was 26 years old with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a face with noble features. Isaac was wearing a black DKNY shirt and grey pants.

Helen Smith was 24 years old with fiery red hair and hazel eyes. She had a heart-shaped face with luscious red lips. Helen was wearing a Grecian dress made of white silk.

Katherine Thomas, my eldest adopted daughter was 10 years old with silvery blond hair and blue eyes. She had a lovely face with adorable features. Katherine was wearing a black dress that was the twin to my dress.

Elizabeth Hardy, my second eldest adopted daughter was an 8-year-old with lovely brown hair and grey eyes. She also had a lovely face with adorable wearing a blue blouse with black slacks because she was a tomboy who abhorred dresses.

Anna Riley, my baby girl was 6 years old and precocious with raven black hair and brown eyes. She had a lovely face with adorable features. Anna was wearing a blue blouse with a black skirt.

Luc Thomas, my eldest adopted son was 9 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a noble face with handsome features. Luc was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger shirt with black pants.

Josh Hardy, my second eldest adopted son was a 7 year old with sandy brown hair and grey eyes. He had a noble face with handsome features. Josh was wearing a black shirt with Levi jeans.

David Riley, my baby boy was 5 years old and precocious with black hair and brown eyes. He had a noble face with handsome features. David was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts.

After everyone had greeted each other, my housekeeper, Michelle came into the room with the maids and footmen and took Isaac and Helen's luggage up to their rooms.

"Dinner is served, Your Grace." James proclaimed.

"Thank you, James." I said as we all entered the formal dining room.

For the next hour, we feasted on a scrumptious dinner that consisted of salad and one appetizer of prawns, the main course of lamb fillet, rice pilaf, mashed potatoes, and garlic Parmesan bread rolls. With dinner, Isaac, Helen, and I enjoyed one glass of wine and one glass of water. The kids had water with their dinner.

After dinner, we thanked the cook for an amazing meal and headed off to talk in the parlor to eat our dessert. The dessert included homemade ice cream and chocolate fondant. With dessert, Isaac and Helen enjoyed a glass of coffee. I had some peppermint tea with dessert. The children all had milk with their dessert.

After dessert, all of us went upstairs and the kids and I gave Isaac and Helen a tour of my estate. As we walked upstairs, we began the tour in my office. A minute later, we heard a loud crash and we realized that the house was hit by a freaky tornado.

"Is anyone injured, Your Grace?" Michelle asked.

I checked David's arm and realized that his arm was sprained and then I checked mine and found out that I broke my arm. I checked the other five kids and found that Anna and Katie had cuts on their cheeks and Lizzie had a cut on her foot. Luc and Josh had cuts on their arms. I checked Helen and Isaac and found that Helen had lost conscious for a minute and Isaac had a cut on the back of his head.

"Michelle, none of us are injured badly." I told her.

"David sprained his arm and I broke mine." I told her. "Anna and Katie have cuts on their cheeks, Lizzie has a cut on her foot, and Luc and Josh have cuts on their arms." I said. "Helen was unconscious for a minute and Isaac had a cut on the back of his head." I told her. After I told her about everyone's injuries, she went to my room, brought my doctor's bag, and gave me a cast for my arm and a sprint for David's arm. I also cleaned all the cuts and bandaged them after putting Neosporin on them.

"Michelle, are any of the servants injured?" I asked her.

"My lady, your ladies maid, Jen is dead as is her husband Nick." Michelle said. "None of the other servants are injured, my lady." She told me.

We all prayed for the souls of Jen and her husband Nick.

"May Nick Brown, Jen Brown, and their unborn child rest in peace." I said and then we all said Amen.

"Is anyone near a desk or sees where the paper is located?" I asked my kids and friends.

"Mom, I am under a desk and I think that I can see some paper." Luc said.

Luc then handed me some paper. I gave some paper to Isaac and Helen. Then I told them to write to their families and say goodbye. Isaac was an orphan but the owners of the school adopted him and when they died, he was named the next principal.

Helen's parents were still alive and she had two siblings. Helen was the middle child. Helen's parents were abusive towards her but they adored her two siblings. I wrote three letters and one was to my family. The second letter was to my nephews and nieces.

The third was to my best friend Nicolette who was getting married in a month to my double cousin Sameer. Sameer happened to be the son of my paternal uncle and maternal aunt. Sameer's father was my father's younger brother. Sameer's mother was my mother's younger sister.

You see, I was to be Nicolette's maid of honor. I made two copies of the letters. One copy I gave to my housekeeper Michelle who was one of survivors and she was the one that returned the letters to all our families. The second copy of the letters, I kept so that we could remember how we survived. These are the letters that we saved and left Earth with.

November 11th, 2001 The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York

Hi Mom, Dad, Grandparents, Abhijit, Zara, Ajay, Vani, Arjun, Celeste, Derek, and Alicia

If you are getting this letter, then I am sure you have already heard. I am so sorry. Nevertheless, know that I am safe now. I am with Vishnu and God watching over you. I will always be with you all. I want to tell you all some special memories I will always hold onto.

Tell Dadi that I am going home and she will know what I mean. I hope to see her beloved sisters and their families.

Staying up late with you, Mom, watching the food channel, or when I was little and you would always get me a glass of chocolate milk. When I was young, you would take me to work with you and that is how I got interested in becoming a doctor like you.

With you, Dad, driving to horse races and choir practice, just you and me. I also loved watching the numerous cricket games that you played with the boys and men. I love you and I am proud of you for being one of the best diplomats in the world. Good luck on all your future endeavors.

My dearest mother and father, I wish I could be there for your 40th and all the other anniversaries to come. My dearest Dadi and Dada, I wish I could be there for your 75th and all the other anniversaries to come. My dearest grandma and grandpa, I wish I could be there when you renew your vows. Just know that I had a blast planning the renewal ceremony. I also wish that I could be there when you celebrate my baby shower but sadly, that is not meant to be.

Abhijit, when you used to drop me off at school and I thought I was so cool because my friends got rides from their parents. You were mostly in India but I treasured the times when you were on leave and came here to see us all. Thank you for letting me be the godmother of your eldest son Zane Arun.

Zara, you have made such a wonderful addition to our family. I will be fine because I will be with my role model, Princess Diana. You are the coolest and best sister-in-law in the universe. I am honored to be the godmother of dearest Zane Arun Shah. I wish I could be there when your twins are born.

Ajay, Arjun, and Derek, remember all those late nights when you had come into my room and we would just talk. I will miss the times when you guys tried to act overprotective and keep me from guys. I loved just hanging out with my twin brother and two little brothers.

Vani, Celeste, and Nandini; I loved it when you looked up to me. I will miss the times when we played dress up in all our great great-grandmother's Regency clothes. You were the best little sisters that I could have ever had.

You all mean the world to me. I hope I have made you all proud. I love you with all of my heart. Just know I made it to heaven before you and will see you again.

Your loving granddaughter, daughter, sister, and sister-in-law, Mohini Jessica Shah

This letter is to be given to my nieces or nephews when they are eight and ten years old.

November 11th, 2001 The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York

To my beloved nieces or nephews,

I am your aunt Mohini Jessica Shah. I have loved you both since we learned that your mother Zara was pregnant with you two. I am sorry that I can't meet you after your born because I am about to die today. I wish I could see you and hold you. I wish that I could get to know you. I will be your guardian angel in heaven looking down on you and helping you.

I was going to be your godmother like I am the godmother of your older brother Zane Arun Shah. Zane Arun, you are the best godson that I could have wished to have. I loved watching you learn to walk and talk. You were the best baby that I ever saw. I love you and will miss you with all of my heart and soul. Always remember that I am here and will be watching over you. Watch over your parents and be the best older brother you can be to the twins.

Your beloved aunt and godmother, Mohini Jessica Shah

November 11th, 2001 The Hamptons Southampton Town, New York

My dearest Nicolette Veronica Sevigny and Sameer James Shah,

I am so sorry my best friend and future cousin-in-law, that I cannot be the maid of honor at your wedding. I never planned on dying and leaving all of you. I will be watching over you and Sameer. I hope you will grieve for a short time because I do not want you to be depressed.

Do not postpone the wedding, my dearest! Marry my beloved cousin. I will miss you and your family. Look after my family for me please. Always remember, even though I am dead I am still your best friend. BFFE! Best Friends For Eternity is what are and what we will be.

I will always treasure our memories of being best friends since birth. I will miss my godmother and godfather. I am proud to be your god-sister, your best friend, and your sister of the heart. I will watch over your beloved sister and brother who died. I was honored to know you and was doubly blessed to be not only your best friend but also your god-sister.

I am so sorry my best friend and double-cousin that I cannot be there to watch you marry our beloved Third Musketeer. I wish I could survive this tornado but I know that it would be hard for me to escape the destiny that I have. As I write this, I am healing my dearest adopted children. I am also healing my friends Isaac Lawson and Helen Smith who came to the house for dinner and to stay over the weekend. I want you to help Nicolette and your parents look after my beloved family.

Tell your family that I love them and will miss them. You and your sister were the best cousins that I could have ever asked for. Always remember, even though I am dead I am still your best friend. BFFE! Best Friends For Eternity is what are and what we will be. I will treasure our memories of being best friends since birth.

I adored growing up with you and all our beloved cousins. I will miss performing the Mahabharat plays with you. I will also miss my beloved horses Jodha (Sweetheart) and Akbar (Midnight). I want you and Nicolette to look after them as long as they live.

Your beloved cousin and sister of the heart, Mohini Jessica Shah

After writing the letters, I phoned my parents and told them about the freak tornado. I also told them that I loved them. I told them to tell our whole family that I loved all of them. After I got of the phone with them, they called my paternal grandparents to tell them the sad news.

Nilambag Palace,India November 11th, 2001

The phone rings.

"Hello, it's Padma and Hemant at the Shah residence." My Dadi and Dada say.

"Hello, Maataa aur Pitaa, it's Adithya and Jocelyn. My parents say.

"Hello Betee aur Betaa, you sound sad. What happened, darlings?" My paternal grandparents ask.

"Mom and Dad, Mohini and her adopted children were at home with her friends and the house was hit by a freak tornado." My parents tell my paternal grandparents.

"Is she alive?" They ask.

"We were on the phone with her a moment ago and she wanted us to tell you that she loves you guys. She also wants us to tell Maataa that Mohini is going back home, whatever that means." My beloved parents say.

"Tell Mohini that we love her too, and email her this information to help her get to my home." Dadi and Dada say.

"Goodbye, mom and dad, we still have to tell everyone else. We will tell Mohini your words." My parents say.

"Goodbye, my darlings." Dadi says because Dada is calling his pilot to tell him that they have to go to Washington tomorrow. Dadi turns the phone off and calls her three daughters and one son to tell them the tragic news.

My eldest aunt is one of twins. She is named Shanti and she married into a South Indian family from Hyderabad. Her husband is named Ravi Reddy and they have two children. My uncle Ravi is a retired chief of police in Hyderabad. My aunt is a retired lawyer. Their son, Sanjay is also in the Indian army like my brother Abhijit. Their daughter, Ravali is also a doctor like Mohini.

Shanti's twin sister Jade Mala Shah married Ravi's brother. Rakesh Reddy is an engineer. They have one son named Jayant and a daughter named Ratna. Jayant directs Broadway plays and owns his own hair salon. Ratna dances with the world-renown Russian Ballet Company and teaches Kathak in her spare time.

My youngest aunt is named Preethi and she married into a North Indian family from Scotland. Her husband is the eldest brother of Malaika Khan nee Arora. His name is Manan Arora and they have four children. My uncle Manan is a Bollywood producer and my aunt Preethi has a famous boutique in Bombay that caters to the stars. Their oldest son is a Bollywood actor and his name is Prashant Arora. Their oldest daughter is named Manisha and she is a Physical Therapist. Their youngest daughter is named Priya and she is a Social Worker. Their youngest son is named Mithun and he is a business owner.

My youngest uncle is named Santosh Kevan Shah and he married my mother's sister Jennifer Diana Shah. My aunt is a nurse while my uncle is the Mayor of the city they live in. They have two children. Their oldest child is named Sameer James Shah and he is a firefighter. Their youngest child is named Katherine Divya Shah and she is a high school Sociology teacher.

I then asked the kids to trust me. They told me that they trusted me and even though I had adopted the kids a year ago, I was one of the people that they have been close to. I then asked Isaac and Helen to trust me. They said to me that they trusted me ever since Liam and I adopted our six precious children.

I told them about my paternal grandmother Padma (Valiedhiel Fraser) Shah and the fact that she was born the daughter of the High Elven King Gil-Galad and his wife Caladwen. I told them that there was a way that we could escape from the house but in this world, people would believe that we had died in the tornado. All of them agreed to leave with me and live in Middle Earth because they did not really have any people that loved them as much as I did.

We turned to the end of the wall and saw a lady, a beautiful lady with wavy golden hair and a flowing golden dress.

"Follow Me," the lady said in a voice that reminded us of wind chimes. "My name is Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien," Galadriel whispered leading us down the stairs. "Welcome to a new life, all of you." She whispered throwing the front door open.

A green light blinded all of us. When I opened my eyes, all of us were lying in a grass clearing. We walked to the edge of the clearing and looked down at the town. It was beautiful, unlike any place that we have ever seen.

"What is this place?" We breathed in amazement.

"That my children, is the city of Rivendell. Welcome to Middle Earth!"


	3. Chapter 3

Three Rings for the Elven Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for mortal Men, doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie,

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all, and in the Darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie.

I was 24 years old when my life changed forever and I ended up in another world. Fortunately, it was a world that I had heard of from reading one of my favorite series. It was Middle Earth, the world of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. . It was also the world that my beautiful paternal grandmother was born in.

She was born Valiedhiel and she was the second eldest daughter of Gil-Gilad, the High King of the Elves and his beloved wife Caladwen.

My grandmother had an older sister named Vanlanthiriel who married Prince Calanon, the younger brother of King Celeborn of Lothlorien. They were the parents of two children: a daughter and a son. The son was named Arphenion and he married an Elven maid from Mirkwood who is named Haldaraina. Arphenion and Haldaraina were the parents of three sons and one daughter named Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Merilwen. Merilwen married Lord Erestor from Rivendell.

My grandmother also had a younger sister named Vanya who married King Oropher of Mirkwood. They were the parents of Prince Thranduil and his sisters Lady Vardainiel and Oloriel. Prince Thranduil married an Elleth named Lady Lelieal of Lothlorien. Their children are Prince Legolas and his sister Princess Tarvalie.

Rivendell Third Age 2410,

We arrived in Rivendell, 100 years before the Orcs attacked Lady Celebrian. Rivendell was a deep valley in eastern Eriador near the Misty Mountains. It was hidden from view in the heather-covered moors. There was a steep, zig-zagging path leading down into the valley. Fir trees grew on the higher slopes and beech and oak trees grew farther down in the valley.

The southernmost of the two mountain streams that formed the River Bruinen flowed westward through the valley. A narrow stone bridge spanned the river, and on the north bank stood the Last Homely House where Elrond dwelled. There were gardens around the house and a terrace overlooking the river.

The city gates opened as we came closer. We saw two Elves waiting for us who we later realized were the Lords Erestor and Lindir.

"My Lady Galadriel, Welcome to Rivendell." Lord Erestor and Lord Lindir say.

"Who are these visitors that you've brought with you?" Lord Erestor asks.

"My Lord Erestor, this young lady with me is the great-granddaughter of our beloved

High King Gil-Galad and the eldest granddaughter of our long-lost Lady Valiedhiel." Lady Galadriel says.

"Where did she come from?" Lord Erestor asks.

"She was at home when her house was devastated by a tornado and if she didn't leave there she would have died." The Lady of Lothlorien says.

"What about the children and the other two adults, who are they?" Lord Lindir asks.

"The children are her adopted children and the two adults were former chaperones of the children and are now her friends." The lady says.

A few minutes later, Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindal show up from outside the palace of Rivendell.

"What is the name of Lady Valiedhiel's eldest granddaughter?" Lord Erestor asks.

"My Lord and Cousin Erestor, my human name is Mohini Jessica Shah." I say. "My Elven name is Calylith Herenya." I say to him.

The rest of the Elves of Rivendell come out to meet the High King's great- granddaughter.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Calylith Herenya." The Ellith and Ellyn said to me.

"My lady, is there anything that you would like for me to do for you?" Lord Elrond asks.

"My Lord Elrond, I would like for you to marry my dear friends Isaac Lawson (Lalaithion Ysella) and Helen Smith (Caladhiel Lacia) in a year." I say. We all were then taken to our guest rooms to freshen up before dinner.

I will set a servant to draw a bath and get some clothes for you" Elrond said.

Helen, the girls and I followed him to a suite of two guest rooms. They were large with an open balcony that overlooked the forest that surrounded them. The four-poster bed in my room was against a wall with a smaller two-poster bed right beside it, the posts carved and etched out with what reminded us of Celtic designs.

There was a desk in the right corner; with candles that accented the area. There was a vanity and a dresser. The four-poster bed in her room was against a wall, the posts carved and etched out with what reminded us of Native American and Celtic designs. There was a desk in the left corner; with candles that accented the area. There was also a vanity and a dresser. "Is it to your approval?" Elrond asked.

"The rooms are perfect for us. Thank you" We said.

"Good. Arwen and Celeniel, my daughters, should be up in a few minutes to take care of your dresses. I'm hoping to see you at dinner" Elrond said.

"My Lord Elrond, we would be honored to be your guests for dinner." We replied.

After Lord Elrond left, we sat on a sofa in the parlor and talked about how glad we were to be alive. We also talked about our lives before the 9/11 attacks.

"How many siblings did you have, my Lady Calylith?" Helen asked.

"I was the second eldest of seven children, my Lady Caladhiel." I said. "How many siblings did you have, my Lady Caladhiel?" I asked.

"I was the second eldest of three children, my Lady Calylith." She told me.

"My ladies?" two soft voices came from the door of the parlor a few minutes later.

We turned to see two young women, standing in the door. The youngest had ivory skin and hard brown almost black hair.

"Lady Arwen, right?" Helen asked. The eldest had ivory skin and black hair.

"Lady Celeniel, right?" I asked. Before leaving the rooms, Helen and I looked through our luggage and took out the shampoos, conditioners, and body washes for the bathes for the children and us.

The maidens smiled. "Yes. Our father asked us to get you two ready. First you'll need a bath. One has already been drawn for you. Follow me" She said to Helen.

Helen walked out of the room and down the hall a bit. Arwen stopped at a door and she followed the Elven Princess inside the room. In the center was a Jacuzzi filled with hot water and the scent of roses wafting out of the tub. "Everythings ready. I'll be back later with your dress."

Ten minutes later, I walked out of the room with the children and stopped at a door. Celeniel stopped at a door and I followed her into the room. In the center was a Jacuzzi filled with hot water and the scent of jasmines wafting out of the tub. "Just get into the bath and I'll return later with your dresses." I decided to give the kids a bath first and then take one myself. Thirty minutes later, I had shampooed all the dirt and grime out of the girls' hair and washed it with body wash off their bodies. I wrapped towels around the bodies of Katherine, Elizabeth, and Anna then cleaned the Jacuzzi to get ready for my bath.

I first washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner and got all the dirt, ash, and grime out of my hair and off of my body. I stood up, got out of the Jacuzzi, and wrapped a towel around my body just as Lady Celeniel entered with our dresses. Before dressing the girls, I wrapped towels over their head so that the dresses would not get wet from their wet hair.

Katherine changed into a blue and silver dress that was beautiful for a ten-year-old girl.

Elizabeth changed into an ivory and green dress which was perfect for an eight-year-old girl.

For Anna, there was a lovely peach and cream dress. After dressing the girls, they left to go back to the room and wait for me to get dressed. After the girls left, I wrapped a towel over my head and slipped my dress over my head.

It was red and gold in color. The neckline was scooped and the sleeves split down the middle to the elbow, and then they were tied at the wrist. It stopped at my ankles and unlike the rest of the dress, was free-flowing and moved with my body.

I then cleaned up the bathroom as I had been taught by my mother and then walked back to my room. I looked through the packs that the girls had when they came for the tour that morning and asked them what type of hairstyle they would like to wear tonight. I gently brushed the tangles out of their chestnut, black, and blond hairs. I asked the girls to sit down on the vanity stool so I could finish doing their hair.

For Elizabeth, I made a French braid.

For Katherine, I parted her hair in the middle and brushed it straight down which was the Elven hairstyle I learned from my grandmother.

For Anna, I made her hair into pigtails. I put three pairs of beautiful slippers, which were matching their dresses on the girl's feet.

After I had finished the girl's hair, I decided to brush my own and style it myself. I then went through my purse and found a clip to put my hair into my favorite hairstyle of clip-up hairdos. I left some soft curls in the front and then made a formal hairstyle. I rubbed a little wax on the palms of my hands and worked it into my curls with my fingertips. I took two large curved combs that are interlocked and used them to push the crown hair up towards the centre. I then pushed the teeth of the combs together to fasten them.

I then found my favorite pair of heels, which I had in my luggage for our night flight to home, which we were planning to take the next day so that we could celebrate my baby shower at my parent's house. A few minutes later, Lady Celeniel came into the room and told the girls that their brothers wanted to eat dinner with them in a private room.

"Naneth, can we eat dinner with our brothers?" They asked me.

"Uma, my dearest daughters you can eat dinner with the boys." I told them.

"Hantale, Naneth." They said to me and left the room to go find their brothers.

"Is it alright for me to explore the sites of Rivendell?" I asked Lady Celeniel.

"You can explore at your heart's content as long as you are back in the Dining Hall for dinner." She commented.

"Good." I said standing up and exiting my room to go explore Rivendell.

I walked for a couple of hours, visiting with the Elves that I met. I walked down several beautiful corridors. I decided to stop at the garden outside because it was peaceful and serene but it also reminded me of the gardens at my grandparents' Palace in India. Colorful and beautiful flowers hung off the tree limbs. Beautiful lanterns lit the scenic paths. I sat down on a bench and let my mind wander back to my beloved family. I had been through so much in less than a year. I had just adopted six children before marrying the love of my life and losing him in a terrorist attack finding out that I was pregnant with our child and leaving my world to end up in beautiful Arda. Tears escaped my eyes as I remembered watching the news and seeing the World Trade Center being hit by two airplanes and then talking to my beloved while watching it crumble to the ground. I remembered my husband saying his last goodbye to me and having my last conversations with my loved ones two months later when our house was hit by a freak tornado. Pretty soon, I was sobbing and wailing uncontrollably.

"Arwen en amin?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

I picked my head up and turned to see Lady Celeniel. "Uma." I answered her question.

"Lle tyava quell, Lady Calylith?" she asked.

"N'uma, Lady Celeniel." I told her.

"Mani naa ta?" She asked.

"Today, I died when my house was hit by a freak tornado and exactly two months ago my husband died when his workplace was attacked by evil terrorists." I told her.

"How did you die?" She asked. "How did your husband die?" Lady Celeniel asked.

"I was showing my friends around my home when the house was hit by a tornado. I am a trained Healer but I could not even save the lives of my ladies maid, her unborn child, and her husband. I was walking around my house when I got a telephone call from my husband and he told me that an airplane hit the buildings that he and his colleagues were in. I watched the television helplessly as my former place of work crumbled down to the ground and talked to my husband on the phone as he and his colleagues died." I said.

"Did you have any family and what is an airplane, Lady Calylith?" She asked me.

"Lady Celeniel, I am the second eldest of seven children and an airplane is a transportation system that humans in my world rode in the air." I told her.

"Lady Calylith, thank you for telling me what was bothering you and making you cry." She told me.

"Lady Celeniel, thanks for being my friend and listening when I needed someone to tell my problems." I said to her. She gives me a hug and I dry my tears. Little did I know then that it would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

A minute later, Lord Elrond comes into the garden to talk to us. He smiled kindly at us and told us that dinner was starting in a few minutes.

"Diola IIe." We say to him.

He then takes our hands and escorts both of us to the Dining Hall. I was seated between the Ladies Celeniel and Arwen. Lady Galadriel sat next to Arwen and Lady Caladhiel sat next to Lady Celeniel. On the other side of Lady Galadriel sat Lord Celeborn and Lord Erestor. Beside Lord Elrond sat Lord Glorfindel and Lady Celebrian.

"Mae govannen." I say to Lady Celebrian and Lord Celeborn.

"Elen sila lumenn'omentielvo." They reply to me.

Some light classical Elvish music started up. There were several kinds of bread, the traditional fair white loaves set beside heavy, honeyed rye and a seeded flat-bread. Arranged alongside for the taking were butter, salty white cheese, a great dish of barley and onions with herbs, an Elvish stew and a salad of greens and blooms.

A tin tub of trout was in the middle alongside a few dishes filled with roasted venison, baked chicken, and pheasant. For dessert, there were squares of crushed hazelnut mixed with cherry, diamond shapes of dried apricot jelly; marzipan adorned with silver and gold leaves; and balls of orange nougat dusted with spices and sparkling flakes of edible gold.

There were also carrot cakes, spiced apple cake, and my favorite a delicate rose-flavored one which quickly disappeared into my mouth. The wines offered with dinner were Dowinion wine, Miruvor, Glowfire, honey mead, and spicy pear mead. Glowfire (Sembian) is a pale chartreuse wine renowned for its faint luminescence. It was neither sweet nor dry, and had a taste that reminded me of summer breezes and honeysuckles. With dessert, I had a cup of the spicy pear mead. After dinner and dessert, we all went into the Hall to listen to stories and songs. All the ladies sang a song in honor of Elbereth.

All the lords sang a song in honor of the Luthien and Beren's love story. After the two songs by the native Elves, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian asked if any of us wanted to sing a song from our world. We decided to repay their hospitality by agreeing to sing songs from Earth for them. Helen, Isaac, and I decided to sing a song in honor of our country.

America the Beautiful

O beautiful for spacious skies,

For amber waves of grain,

For purple mountain majesties

Above the fruited plain!

America! America!

God shed His grace on thee,

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for pilgrim feet

Whose stern impassion'd stress

A thoroughfare for freedom beat

Across the wilderness.

America! America!

God mend thine ev'ry flaw,

Confirm thy soul in self-control,

Thy liberty in law.

O beautiful for heroes prov'd

In liberating strife,

Who more than self their country loved,

And mercy more than life.

America! America!

May God thy gold refine

Till all success be nobleness,

And ev'ry gain divine.

O beautiful for patriot dream

That sees beyond the years

Thine alabaster cities gleam

Undimmed by human tears.

America! America!

God shed His grace on thee,

And crown thy good with brotherhood

From sea to shining sea.

After singing one song together, I decided to sing another song.

Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen, and down the mountain side

The summer's gone, and all the leaves are falling

T'is you, T'is you must go and I must bide.

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow

Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow

t'is I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow

Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.

And when ye come, and all the flow'rs are dying

If I am dead, as dead I well may be

ye'll come and find the place where I am lying

And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.

And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me

And oh, my grave shall warmer, sweeter be

For ye will bend and tell me that you love me

And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me.

At ten o'clock one week later, Isaac Lawson, Lady Celeniel, Lord Elrond, his captain, Galasrinion, his herald, Falanyon, his clerk, Melimion, his scribe, Aleth, and the mayor of Imladris, Voronwe, Lord Erestor's family, and I were assembled in the great hall.

This was the adoption ceremony of Isaac Lawson aka Lalaithion Ysella. Melimon had drawn up a beautiful document for the adoption. In addition, this one was truly magnificent. The calligraphy was awesome. Every rune looked like a miniature picture. The capitals at the beginning of each sentence were set with gold and blue and every letter adorned with flourishes.

Falanyon read the document out to those of us assembled. It was really pretty simple and straightforward. It stated that the Lord Erestor and Lady Merilwen adopted the Lord Lalaithion Ysella, son of Lord Tawarthion and Lady Raina of Ithaca, to be their son with all rights and duties of this position according to the laws and customs of Imladris. At the end, there was the ritual call upon the Valar and the One to confirm and uphold this act, and the date, the 30th of September, Quellë.

When Falanyon had finished reading, the parchment was smoothed down on the table.

Then there was room for the family's signatures and the seals, and the signatures of the witnesses.

A pot of black ink was opened and Lord Elrond dipped a great white plume of a quill into the ink. He carefully shook off any excess ink and then signed the document in smooth joined-up Sindarin tengwar.

Then he offered the quill to Lord Erestor and he also signed the document in smooth joined-up Sindarin tengwar. After Erestor's wife and daughter signed the document, the quill was then offered to Lady Celeniel. She signed it and then offered the quill to me. I signed it and than offered the quill to Lord Lalaithion to sign.

"There should be enough ink for your signature in it," I told him reassuringly when he looked at the quill suspiciously. He inhaled shakily and bent down to add his signature to the right-hand side of the document. He wrote his name in the beautiful script of Sindarin which he had been practicing since he had first read the books when he was young.

Everyone went to his or her rooms to freshen up for lunch in the Dining Hall except for Lady Celeniel and me. We were busy planning the second adoption ceremony and of course the betrothal ceremony. We decided to go to Lady Celeniel's Study and finish making the plans for the rest of the festivities.

One week later, at ten o'clock, Helen Smith, Lady Celeniel, Lord Elrond, his captain, Galasrinion, his herald, Falanyon, his clerk, Melimion, his scribe, Aleth, and the mayor of Imladris, Voronwe, Lord Lindir's family, and I were assembled once again in the great hall.

This was the adoption ceremony of Helen Smith aka Caladhiel Lacia. Melimon had drawn up another beautiful document for the adoption. This one was truly gorgeous. The calligraphy was breathtaking. Every rune looked like a diminutive portrait. The capitals at the beginning of each sentence were set with silver and pink and every letter adorned with embellishments.

Falanyon again read the document out to those of us assembled. It was really pretty simple and straightforward. It stated that the Lord Lindir and Lady Mainonnenniel adopted the Lady Caladhiel Lacia, daughter of Lord Dûrion and Lady Útheniniel of Flint, to be their daughter with all rights and duties of this position according to the laws and customs of Imladris. At the end, there was the ritual call upon the Valar and the One to confirm and uphold this act, and the date, the 6th of October, Quellë.

When Falanyon had finished reading, the parchment was smoothed down on the table.

Then there was room for the family's signatures and the seals, and the signatures of the witnesses.

A pot of black ink was opened and Lord Elrond dipped a great white plume of a quill into the ink. He carefully shook off any excess ink and then signed the document in smooth joined-up Sindarin tengwar.

Then he offered the quill to Lord Lindir and he also signed the document in smooth joined-up Sindarin tengwar. After Lindir's wife and sons signed the document, the quill was then offered to Lady Celeniel. She signed it and then offered the quill to me. I signed it and than offered the quill to Lady Caladhiel to sign.

"There should be enough ink for your signature in it," I told her reassuringly when she looked at the quill suspiciously. She inhaled shakily and bent down to add her signature to the right-hand side of the document. She wrote her name in the beautiful script of Sindarin, which she had been practicing since she had first read the books when she was young.

Everyone went to his or her rooms to freshen up for lunch in the Dining Hall.

In two weeks the betrothal was announced at a meeting of the two houses concerned, and the betrothed gave silver rings one to another. According to the laws of the Eldar this betrothal was bound to stand for one year at least, and it often stood for longer.

Before the wedding, my friends were adopted by two different Elven families. Isaac was adopted by Lord Erestor and his wife Lady Merilwen, since they had no sons but had a daughter named Melethainiel.

Lord Lindir and his wife Mainonnenniel, who had four sons but no daughters, adopted Helen. There sons were named Máfortion, Galasrinion, Melimion and Glenndaugion. Four weeks later in beautiful Imladris, my new friends celebrated their wedding in the tradition of the Elves.

The bride's mother starts the wedding ceremony by saying some words about the Goddess Varda watching over the couple and their marriage. "No Elbereth tiriatha vest hen a han beriatha dan i nguruthos. No Caladhiel Lacia a(r) Lalaithion Ysella cuiathar a melithar 'odref an-uir min innas Eru."

The groom's father then says some words about the God Manwe watching over the couple and their marriage. "No Aran Einior tíratha vest hen a han beriatha dan i nguruthos. No Lalithion Ysella a(r) Caladhiel Lacia cuiathar a melithar 'odref an-uir min innas Eru."

Then Lord Elrond starts the ceremony by asking the couple to say their vows.

Bride speaks:

Im (Caladhiel Lacia), estathar le (Lalaithion Ysella), sui hervennen nín. Gerich velethnín a guil nín al lû bân.

Groom Speaks:

Im (Lalaithion Ysella), estathar le (Caladhiel Lacia), sui hervess nín. Gerich velethnín a guil nín al lû bân.

For the wedding, I decided to bake the cake and make a feast of the couple's favorite foods from home. The cake that I decided to bake was the traditional Irish Wedding Cake, but I also baked chocolate chip cookies and some macadamia nut brownies. The wedding dinner consisted of wild mushroom tartlets, grilled coriander giant prawns with a chili-lime sauce, rosemary-roasted baby lamb chops with apricot-mint salsa, a veggie platter, turkey sandwiches, salad, potato salad, fresh vegetable soup, fettuccini alfredo, dinner rolls, vegetable biryani, baked beans, naan, tandoori chicken, and palak paneer.

The drinks served at the wedding reception were my maternal grandmother's golden wedding punch of orange juice, lemon juice, and pineapple juice for the kids and other non-alcoholics; for the ones who drink I made my mother's peach champagne punch and some other guests drank miruvor and honey mead. After the dinner and drinks, we were treated to Isaac serenading his bride with the song "I Do Cherish You" by 98 Degrees.

All night long, everyone danced to a melee of Elven music and some music that I had in my CD's in my luggage that I was able to play for the reception. For the next week everyone feasted and celebrated the wedding. A few days later, all of the Elves from Lothlorien left to go back home and with them they took the newlyweds there for their honeymoon.

I started working at the Healing House as a Healer since I was a certified doctor and faith healer. One day, an Elleth came to the House of Healing and it appeared that she had the symptoms of fatigue and a fever. I used a Native American tea of Black Cohosh, Carnation, and Chamomile to help her heal. That same day an Ellon came into the House of Healing and it appeared that he was suffering from nausea and indigestion. I gave him an Ayurvedic tea of Ginger and told him to drink it whenever he felt the effects of motion sickness.

One week later, I decided to take my mare Aerowyn for my last ride before I started the last two months of my pregnancy. She is a gorgeous silver mare who is tall and sweet. She has a fine neck and a beautiful face. She loved it when I fed her carrots. With me was my dearest friend Lady Celeniel, the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. Lady Celeniel was riding her beloved mare Cerowyn, who was the older sister of my mare. She is a gorgeous gold mare who is tall and kind. She also has a fine neck and a beautiful face. She loved being fed apples.

"How have you enjoyed being in Rivendell and working at the Houses of Healing, Lady Calylith?" Lady Celeniel asks.

"I have enjoyed being a healer like I was at home and I have enjoyed living in Rivendell, Lady Celeniel." I said to my newest friend. During our peaceful ride, I enjoyed the beautiful scenery. Horses, their dark and light coats gleaming in the sunlight, grazed peacefully on beautiful lush green pastures in the distance.

The translation for the Bride's mother and Groom's father part of the ceremony is found on http:/thereon(dot)gportal(dot)hu/gindex(dot)php?pg=31716561. The translation for the Bride's Mother is May Varda watch over this marriage and protect it from the shadow of death. May Caladhiel Lacia and Lalaithion Ysella live and love together always in the will of Eru Ilúvatar. The translation for the Groom's Father is May Manwë guard this marriage and shield it from the shadow of death. May Lalaithion Ysella and Caladhiel Lacia live and love together always in the will of Eru Ilúvatar.

The translations for the Wedding Ceremony and the vows between the couple are found on http:/www(dot)clevercrow(dot)com/mewed/vows(dot)html. The translation for the wedding vows of the bride's are I (Bride), will name you (Groom), as my husband. You have my love and my life for all time. The translation for the wedding vows of the groom's are I (Groom), will name you (Bride), as my wife. You have my love and my life for all time.


End file.
